The First Cut is the Deepest
by SWChika
Summary: Alex and Callie watch Jo's first solo surgery.


**Author's Notes:** 11x07 killed me that we didn't see Alex supporting Jo during her first solo surgery. Especially after their moment the day before. So here's the result. For this, just pretend Jo's surgery happened after the apartment fire victims' and Alex's baby's surgery.

And I know I sound like a broken record, but I promise I'm working on But I Never Left You. And it's intense work...

* * *

><p>Alex shuffled into the OR gallery and made himself comfortable on the front row. Since no one else was in the room he piled his research on secondary uses of the Melody valve into the chair next to him. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees as he watched the staff prepare the OR for the patient. Movement to the right caught his eye and he glanced over to see Jo begin her scrub. He gave a half grin and watched her diligently scrub with a slight tremor to her hands that he felt only he would notice.<p>

"You know it's kind of creepy to sit in the dark by yourself watching someone like that. Even if it is your girlfriend."

Alex glanced over to see Callie leaning on the doorway looking past him to watch Jo herself, "What do you want?"

He turned back to watch Jo finish up as he felt Callie sit beside him, "Wanted to watch the magic. First solo surgery of a class always makes me happy."

Alex nodded slightly without taking his eyes off Jo, "Yeah."

Callie watched him for a second, "Okay I was joking before, but you really are a little creepy."

Alex gave an annoyed look, "I got tied up and haven't been able to see her since this morning when she almost puked all over me. I just wanna make sure she's okay."

Callie made herself more comfortable, "Please, Wilson's got this. She's a badass rockstar in training getting trained by the best, alright? She'll be fine."

Alex gave a slight grin, "I know."

Callie nodded as she studied him thoughtfully, "Karev, I don't mean to pry..."

"Then don't," he dismissed sarcastically.

"But how's Wilson been recently?"

Alex turned to give a perplexed look, "What do you mean?"

Callie began to speak, but then stopped herself, "Nevermind, forget it."

Alex glanced over, "Are you about to threaten me for getting her pregnant? Cause I've already heard that lecture once today."

Callie began to speak before stopping herself, her eyes widening, "You and Wilson are...?"

Alex gave a slightly panicked look, "No! No, go on with what you were about to say."

He watched as Callie took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts, "I don't know if I should."

Alex gave a confused look, "Fine by me."

He turned to watch as Jo paced and recited the steps of the surgery as she waited on Bailey. A smile threatened as he saw her get frustrated with herself. He couldn't help himself, he loved that look on her. Beside him Callie snickered, "She's not looking very badass right now."

"That's hard to do when you're choking back vomit. She'll be fine," he dismissed as he began to get nervous himself.

Callie leaned forward, "Do you remember your first solo ride?"

Alex gave an agitated sigh, "I try not to."

Callie gave a confused look, "Why? It's the first huge moment of your career. The cornerstone. The rep that starts your rep. The..."

"Whatever."

"You never change, you know that? God, I don't know what Wilson's doing with you."

Alex gave an agitated look her way before looking back at Jo. His eyes softened and he felt an overwhelming sense of pride as she asked for the scalpel to make her first cut. "Me neither," he answered quietly.

Callie gave a questioning look, "You've gone soft. I feel like I don't know you at all."

Alex watched Jo carefully and gave a careless shrug, "Maybe you don't."

Callie nodded, "You're probably right. People surprise you. Where they came from. What they've overcome. Places they've had to live."

Alex slowly turned to study Callie's knowing face, "She told you."

Callie nodded, "So you know too?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Callie shrugged, "It just seems deeply personal..."

Alex turned back to the OR agitatedly, "Too personal to tell her boyfriend of more than a year?"

Callie grimaced, "Good point. I just can't imagine. That case really got to her. How is she?"

Alex sighed, "You'll have to ask her."

Callie furrowed her brows, "So you didn't talk about it..."

Alex rubbed his face, "Of course we did, but like you said it's deeply personal."

Callie nodded slightly, "Point taken." She was silent for a minute before smiling at Jo's technique, "It's just, I knew she was strong before, but I never would have imagined..."

Alex sighed, "Not having anyone love you, take care of you...it takes a toll. It makes you strong, maybe rough around the edges at times. But she's..." He paused trying to put his emotions into words, "I don't know. I don't know how she pulled herself together and got out of it all." Alex stole a glance at a sympathetic Callie, "She doesn't need to be pitied, she's too strong and she hates it anyway."

Callie nodded, "So she is having a hard time."

Alex looked away, "She has her weak moments." He paused briefly watching Jo with pained eyes, "We all have our weak moments."

Callie was about to respond when they heard a shuffle above them and turned to the door to see Meredith looking at the patient, "I was wondering where everybody was. I understand Alex watching this but why are you here?"

Alex and Callie exchanged a glance before Alex answered with a slight grin, "She wanted to watch the magic."

Callie looked back at Meredith, who had walked down to the windows, "She's my favorite student. She was born for ortho. So strong, gritty, determined, angry. She's perfect."

Alex looked back at Jo and gave a soft smile, "Yeah."

Meredith looked between the two of them, "What am I missing? Does Wilson have beer flavored boobs or something?"

Alex rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic grunt, "What?"

"I'm just saying you both seem to be having a love fest with Wilson. Am I missing something?"

Callie nodded and gave Alex a knowing look, "Well she just has something special about her."

Alex gave a crooked grin, "Yeah." He turned again to the OR, "Several somethings."

Meredith gave a confused look, "Uh Callie, I was going to go check on Norris, wanna come?"

Callie stood up quickly, "Yeah of course. Oh I meant to tell you earlier, I can't meet up to drink tonight, I'll have Sofia."

Meredith shrugged, "We can stay in somewhere. She can play with Zola."

Alex piped up, never taking his eyes off the procedure, "You guys could hang with me and Jo if you wanted."

Callie gave a small grin, "Okay. We'll figure something out."

They rushed off as Alex watched Jo in silence with a barely noticeable grin ever present. She paused briefly to examine the field and then glanced up in his direction. She did a quick double take and smiled slightly. Alex nodded encouragement and gave a lopsided grin. She gave an appreciative look as she confidently turned back to the patient.

Alex watched for a couple more minutes until he was stirred from his trance by his pager going off. He cursed under his breath in frustration before gathering his articles. He glanced back once more at Jo and caught her eyes. He gave a quick thumbs up as he turned and rushed away towards the NICU.


End file.
